wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Black Sand
Hello! I am Lulerb03, author of Black Sand. Please don't copy this story in any way please! ShadowSilverlove is an editor the only one.... Prologue. An egg in the dark It was raining, hard. Warheart sighed. He was just out for a walk, but then it had started raining. And he hated rain! Clutching his bag of supplies, Warheart walked on the side of the beach.'' Almost home!'' he thought to himself. Someone roared. Warheart looked around. He had roared. His talon had caught on something in the sand. He picked it up. An egg! he examined it. It was pale yellow with black specks and showed no sign of being harmed from the impact of Warheart's talon. Great '' Warheart thought ''another mouth to feed ''he dismissed the thought from his mind despite him being orphaned earlier in his life he was doing suprisingly well as a prophet and a scroll writer. ''Let's get you home! Warheart smiled to himself Peaceseeker will be sure to take care of the egg.He clutched the egg with one talon and flew up to the house. "I'm home!" Warheart roared as he entered the house. Sure enough, Peaceseeker came running "Yay you're back big bro! It is soooooooo boring without you here!" her eyes caught the egg " Where the heck did you find an egg?!" Peaceseeker picked the egg up. "This egg needs warmth! And we have to assure that it hatches safely!" Peaceseeker hurried off and came back with a warm blanket and set the egg on it. Then, the egg began hatching and cracking. Suddenly a little dragonet flopped out.. It was a SandWing with 3 splotches of black on him . "He's a hybrid..." Warheart whispered. Then the dragonet looked at him with curious eyes. "we have a hybrid!......" and that was that. Cautiously another baby dragonet crept out of the egg. She was mostly NightWing but with splotches of tan and her barbed tail was black " Two wonders of science!" Peaceseeker exclaimed.Warheart thought this is going to be a long night. Chap 1. A visit to a science lab Warheart's eyes fluttered open at dawn. He groaned softly then sat upright in his bed. Warheart was suprised to see in the corner of his room, there was a makeshift nest with the baby dragonets inside. Strange Warheart thought. He was sure that Peaceseeker would want the baby dragonets in her room.'' Oh well, she probally turned her room into a nursery'' he joked to himself. Thankfully the dragonets were still sleeping so he wouldn't have to deal with them. At least, not yet he didn't. Silently, he went into his small kitchen only to see no Peaceseeker then he crept into her room. Whoa..... he thought. Peaceseeker had turned her room into a nursery! It was a realitively small one though. There were some toys in the corner, a crib, and some scrolls on baby care laid out. " Oh hi big bro!" Peaceseeker said happily she looked suprisingly well rested considering she spent 3 hours setting the makeshift nursery up. " I think we should take unamed and unidentified down to the lab. You know considering that they're hybrids" Warheart said once he heard a small yawn coming from his room. He went to his room and picked the dragonets up and brought them to Peaceseeker's room. "Off we go then!" Peaceseeker said excitedly she grabbed unidentified and dashed out the door. "Wait!" Warheart cried but before he knew it he was out the door too. Warheart noticed amoungst the sand there was a black scale. He picked it up only to have the dragonet snatch it. " Hey, give that back!" He asked the dragonet but she only raised her barbed tail and Warheart decided she could keep it. Wheezing, Warheart caught up to Peaceseeker only to see they had arrived at the lab. the lab Morrowseer paced in his study. He had had those eggs in his grasp and he had let them go....... Blister's going to be sooo mad he thought.'' Simple I'll find the eggs, raise them, then use them to help Blister!'' Morrowseer smiled this will be perfect.... Peaceseeker excitedly entered the lab grinning. The little dragonet couldn't stop wiggling and the other dragon held on to the black scale identifying it. The dragonet she was holding leapt off her back and skittered over to a dragon handling some Corn snakes. "Uhhhh Constellation? Are Corn snakes venomous?" Peaceseeker said in a small voice as the dragonet approached a Corn snake. "No not at all! Why do you ask?" Constellation said urning around. "That is why I ask." Peaceseeker said pointing to the dragonet playing happily with the Corn snake. " Amazing! No dragonet I've ever known has played with a Corn snake freely before!" Constellation said in awe. She picked the Corn snake up and put it in a box " Oh and, if you're here to get the dragonets checked out the registrations over there." Constellation said flicking her tail towards the stand."have fun!' "Come on Big bro!" Peaceseeker said pulling him towards the registration. "What can I do for you?" an old dragon asked behind the registration corner. " Well, we need to have these dragonets checked out!" Warheart said "names?" the old dragon asked "Warheart and Peaceseeker " Peaceseeker said. "No the dragonet's" He replied. "Well, we have'nt named them yet...." Warheart began " I need a name or else I can't put it on the registration." The old dragon said sourly " Their names are Nightdessert Shadow force and Rain shadow Shadestinger" Peaceseeker spoke up " First and Middle names! Thank you room 1b you shall see Morrowseer" Dragons mentioned Warheart Peaceseeker Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)